Psychopath Life
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Kehidupan seorang psikopat kadang menyenangkan, kadang menyebalkan. Setidaknya itu yang dialami Shirakawa Rin, seorang psikopat. Ceritanya? RnR please!


**Psychopath Life by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton FM**

**Warning : Gore. Typo bertebaran. Abal plus gaje. De-el-el**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**- Rin PoV -**

Aku terus berlari menghindari polisi-polisi yang mengejarku. Entah berapa kali mereka menembakkan pistol, namun tak ada satupun yang mengenaiku. Aku tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Polisi bodoh, mereka tak akan bisa menangkapku!

Aku berlari menembus kegelapan, hingga sampai ke sebuah toko kue. Aku mengetuknya dengan brutal, hingga pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Rin! Ayo cepat masuk!" Wanita itu - Lily - menarikku masuk ke dalam toko kue dan menutup pintu.

Aku masuk, melepas jubah hitamku lalu melemparnya sembarang arah, dan duduk di salah satu kursi, kemudian menyambar sebuah _cupcakes _jeruk dengan cepat. Lily menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi, kau berkeliaran dan membuat polisi-polisi bodoh itu mengejarmu," keluh Lily. "Mereka tidak mengenalimu, kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku selalu memakai jubahku. Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari kegelapan malam?"

Lily kembali menghela napas. Wanita yang merupakan tanteku ini duduk disampingku, menungguku melahap _cupcakes _jeruk hingga habis.

"Tenanglah, Lily-san," ucapku. "Aku berjanji tak akan melibatkanmu ke kepolisian. Yah, lagipula aku yang berulah, bukan kau."

Lily mendesah pelan. "Bisakah kau hentikan kegiatanmu, Rin? Itu... Bukan kegiatan yang bagus. Itu-"

"Hobiku," potongku sambil tersenyum.

"Uh, baiklah. Cepatlah tidur, Rin," perintah Lily. "Sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Besok kau sekolah, kan?"

"Ya ya," jawabku sembari berjalan ke kamarku.

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Shirakawa Rin. Umurku 14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP di Estonia Junior High School. Well, kalian pasti mengira aku adalah gadis yang seperti gadis 'normal', iya kan?

Sayangnya, bukan!

Aku adalah, pembunuh. Bukan bukan, bukan pembunuh bayaran. Aku tak mau bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Aku adalah pembunuh, ya pembunuh! Pembunuh yang membunuh karena hobi. Istilah kerennya, psikopat.

Orang yang kubunuh, ya siapa saja, kecuali orang tua dan Lily, tanteku. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena dibunuh seseorang ketika umurku... 8 tahun, mungkin? Entahlah, aku lupa.

Setelah itu, akhirnya aku hidup bersama Lily, tanteku yang memiliki toko kue. Dan, mulai sejak itu aku jadi suka membunuh. Orang yang pertama kali kubunuh adalah... Guruku! Dia guru menyebalkan bernama Meito-sensei, yang kubunuh di hutan dengan cara kumutilasi dan kepalanya kuhancurkan agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Dan para polisi bodoh itu, tidak berhasil memecahkan kasusnya.

Haha, polisi memang bodoh!

Lily mengetahui hobi membunuhku. Ia tidak pernah melaporkannya ke polisi. Hum, mungkin takut, ya? Atau karena Lily sayang padaku? Entahlah, lagi.

Dan sampai sekarang, identitasku tidak pernah terbongkar! Hal yang bagus, bukan? Jika ada salah seorang yang mengetahuinya kecuali Lily, aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Haha, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib mereka atau keluarga mereka. Yang penting aku puas, itu saja.

Egois, bukan?

Ya, psikopat memang egois.

Dan aku sendiri adalah seorang _atheis_, walau Lily sendiri penganut agama Katholik. Aku tak tertarik pada agama. Aku lebih tertarik soal bunuh-membunuh.

Sekarang, aku ingin tidur dulu!

Ya, _oyasuminasai_!

* * *

_Pagi hari, jam setengah 6  
_

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, jam setengah 6. Tidurku hanya 5 jam setengah. Tak bagus untuk anak sekolahan rata-rata, tapi bukan untung psikopat sepertiku.

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan mandi, kemudian memakai seragam sekolahku, Estonia Junior High School. Seragam itu berupa kemeja putih dilengkapi rompi coklat dan rok yang sewarna. Dan dilengkapi pita merah marun di bagian atasan.

Sempurna.

Selesai memakainya, aku mengambil tas kuningku kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Bisa kulihat Lily sedang membuat kue-kue.

"_Ohayou_, Lily-san," sapaku.

Lily menoleh. "Ah, _ohayou mo_. Rin, boleh bantu aku menata kue-kue itu?" Lily menunjuk sebuah nampan berisi kue-kue buah.

"Tentu!" jawabku bersemangat. Aku mengambil nampan itu dan berjalan ke ruang depan, alias toko kue milik Lily. Dengan cekatan, aku menata kue-kue itu di rak.

Lily kemudian menyuruhku menata kue lagi. Aku mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Yup, ini adalah salah satu hobiku selain membunuh. Menata kue-kue manis itu, betapa senangnya!

"Sudah selesai, Rin?" tanya Lily.

"Sudah!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lily ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Kamu mau berangkat sekolah, kan? Bawalah satu kue yang kau suka," perintah Lily.

"_Arigatou_, Lily-san!" ucapku bersemangat, dan mengambil sebuah _cupcakes _jeruk ukuran sedang. Bisalah mengenyangkanku nanti.

"_Douita_," balas Lily sambil tersenyum.

Aku memasukkan _cupcakes _jeruk itu ke kotak bekalku yang sudah kusiapkan (Mikan : emang muat, ya?. Readers : Berisik kau! Lanjut saja ceritanya!. Mikan : *pundung*).

"_Ittekimasu_, Lily-san!" Aku melambaikan tangan, mulai berjalan keluar rumah Lily sekaligus toko kue.

"_Itterashai_," balas Lily sembari masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah.

Sebetulnya, aku datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi karena sekolah dimulai jam delapan. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku lebih suka berangkat pagi-pagi, udaranya lebih segar dan aku bisa bersantai dulu di sekolah. Ah, aku tersenyum begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut merah. Itu temanku, Furukawa Miki.

"_Ohayou_, Rin-chan!" sapa Miki.

"_Ohayou mo_, Miki," balasku.

Miki menghampiriku, dan kami berjalan ke sekolah bersama. Miki tak begitu banyak bicara, karena sikapnya pada dasarnya memang pendiam. Ini yang menyebabkan aku senang berteman dengan Miki. Tidak banyak tanya.

Sekolah kami akhirnya terlihat. Estonia Junior High School. Sekolah ini bercat biru, oranye, dan hijau. Sayang tidak ada warna kuning.

Aku dan Miki satu kelas, 2-3. Kelas kami ada di lantai dua. Aku dan Miki segera menaiki tangga. Baru sampai di kelas, suasana ribut langsung menyambut kami.

"Betul, lho! Semalam, Yowane Hakuo dibunuh seseorang! Aku melihatnya di televisi tadi pagi!" seru Miku heboh.

"Aku juga lihat. Katanya polisi belum menemukan pelakunya. Tapi polisi meyakini, pelakunya sama seperti pelaku pembunuhan-pembunuhan sebelumnya," timpal Mikuo.

"Ada apa?" Suara halus Miki menghentikkan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari Hatsune bersaudara ini.

"Itu! Kau lihat televisi, tidak? Ada orang dibunuh semalam! Yowane Hakuo, saudara Yowane Haku!" jawab Miku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Yowane Hakuo, dia orang yang kubunuh semalam. Saudara dari senpaiku, Yowane Haku.

"Dibunuh?" ulangku, pura-pura kaget. Ini biasa. Aku harus berakting kaget agar tidak dicurigai.

Miku mengangguk. "Iya! Aku heran, pembunuhannya seperti pembunuhan berantai!"

"Menyeramkan," Aku bergidik ngeri, walau dalam hati aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawai diriku yang bergidik ngeri, padahal aku sendiri pelakunya. Hahaha!

Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku yang berada di pojok kelas. Aku tak mempunyai teman sebangku, karena menurutku lebih menyenangkan duduk sendiri. Lebih bebas merenung. Bebas.

* * *

Bel masuk telah berbunyi 10 menit lalu, dan sekarang guru yang mengajar adalah guru yang paling kubenci, Sonika. Dia menyebalkan!

"Jadi..." Guru berambut hijau itu terus menerangkan. Membosankan.

"Hoahm..." Tanpa sadar, aku menguap bosan.

"SHIRAKAWA-SAN!" hardik Sonika-sensei padaku.

"I-Iya sensei?" tanyaku gugup.

"Perhatikan pelajaran! Dan jangan menguap! Berani sekali kau menguap saat pelajaranku!" omel Sonika-sensei.

'Berani sekali kau menghardikku,' batinku dalam hati. Namun aku berpura-pura ketakutan. Lagipula, aku akan membunuhnya malam ini. Pasti.

"Baik, sensei," ucapku pelan. Sonika-sensei mengangguk puas, kemudian menerangkan lagi.

Seukir seringaian tercipta di wajahku. Aku sudah menentukan targetku, Sonika. Ya, tunggu saja sampai aku membunuhmu, Sonika!

"Jadi cara-" KRIIIINGGG! Ucapan Sonika terputus oleh bel istirahat. "Silahkan istirahat," ucap Sonika-sensei dingin, lalu pergi keluar kelas. Cih, Sonika-sensei memang seperti itu. Seperti tidak punya sopan santun.

"Rin!" Miki melambai padaku. "Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajaknya.

"Ya ya," Aku mengangguk. Setelah membereskan barangku, aku menghampiri Miki dan pergi ke kantin bersamanya.

"Duh, gimana nih, Rin? Nggak ada meja yang kosong," keluh Miki.

"Menyebalkan," gerutuku sambil mencengkram kotak bekalku erat. Mataku mencari-cari tempat kosong.

"Ah, disana, Rin. Lihat, cowok itu melambaikan tangan pada kita," kata Miki sambil menunjuk.

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Miki. Di sudut, ada tempat yang baru diisi satu orang. Ya, diisi lelaki yang melambaikan tangan itu!

"Ayo," ajakku. Miki mengangguk. Dan kami berjalan ke tempat itu.

"Permisi," ucap Miki.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Rambutnya _honey blonde_, sama sepertiku. Dan matanya aquamarine. Sama sepertiku! Parasnya juga mirip denganku, sekilas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Len," jawabnya. "Kagamine Len. Dan kalian?"

"Aku Shirakawa Rin," Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Furukawa Miki," sambung Miki.

"Sepertinya, kalian dari kelas 2-3, iyakan?" terka Len.

Miki mengangguk, sementara aku membuka kotak bekalku yang berisi _cupcakes _jeruk ukuran sedang. Hm, aku tinggal memesan minuman.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Salad dan jus cherry," jawab Miki.

"Jus jeruk," ujarku singkat, kemudian bangkit untuk memesan.

Len mengcengkram pergelangan tanganku. "Jangan," cegah Len. "Biar aku saja. Salad, jus cherry, dan jus jeruk, kan?"

Aku dan Miki mengangguk bingung, dan memberikan uang. Len kemudian berjalan - atau lebih tepatnya berlari ke tempat pemesanan. Aku terkesiap. Hei hei, jangan berpikiran aku kagum dengan pertolongannya. Tapi aku kaget, melihat cara berlarinya. Bukan cara berlari biasa. Dia berlari, seperti saat _aku_ _berlari. _

Lari, lari yang bersifat tergesa-gesa dan menghindari sesuatu. Seperti lariku setiap malam. Lari seorang penjahat menghindari polisi.

"Rin? Hoi, Rin!" Miki mengguncangkanku.

Aku tersadar. "Eh, oh, ada apa?"

Miki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sadar, Rin! Kalian baru pertama bertemu!"

"Kau pikir apa? Aku heran melihat cara larinya, cara larinya seperti seorang pe-" Aku segera menghentikkan omonganku. Ya ampun, Rin, kau hampir saja membocorkan identitasmu!. "M-Maksudku, pelari marathon," Aku meralat buru-buru.

Miki memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kesal. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang Kagamine Len mengagetkan kami dengan cara menaruh nampan di atas meja dengan agak keras.

"Hh... Hh... Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Len terengah-engah.

Cih, apa-apaan dia? Kelelahan begitu? Memangnya jarak dari sini ke tempat memesan jauh, apa? Aneh.

"Arigatou!" ucap Miki, mengambil salad dan jus cherry-nya.

"Douita," balas Len sambil tersenyum. "Dan ini jus jerukmu, Rin."

"Ah iya!" Aku mengambil jus jerukku dan meminumnya. Nikmat.

Len kembali duduk di kursinya. Aku baru sadar, kalau ia tidak memesan apapun. Apa dia tak punya uang? Apa kubagi saja bekalku? Kasihan juga sih, melihatnya. Terengah-engah begitu. Walau aku bingung apa yang dia lakukan sampai kelelahan begitu.

'Kau tidak memesan apa-apa, Len?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Eh? Uhm, tidak, aku tidak lapar," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin? Ini kubagi bekalku, aku tak akan habis memakan _cupcakes _jeruk ini sendirian," Aku menyodorkan bekalku. _Cupcakes _jeruk yang ukuran sedang, tapi menurutku itu lumayan besar.

"Nggak," tolak Len. "Makasih. Aku maunya rasa pisang."

Aku mendengus. "Kau ini, sudah kubagi juga!"

"Hehe, gomen gomen. Iya iya, kumakan sedikit," Len terkekeh.

"Besok aku bawakan yang rasa pisang, deh!" janjiku tanpa sadar.

Mata Len membulat. "Betulkah? Kalau begitu, arigatou!"

Uh! Rin! Enak sekali kau berjanji pada orang yang baru kau kenal! Tapi aku terpaksa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len dari kelas mana? Kok nggak bareng temen-temennya?" tanya Miki.

Raut wajah Len berubah. "Eh, aku... Aku dari kelas 2-2. I-Iya, aku lagi malas saja," jawab Len terbata.

"2-2? Wow, kelas 2-2 kan terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang pintar," komentar Miki tampak kagum. Walau sebenarnya menurutku, Miki juga lumayan pintar, sih.

Len mengangguk-angguk saja. Bisa kulihat, ia terlihat sedih. Humph, aneh.

* * *

Malam tiba! Aku mengambil jubah hitamku. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam saat itu.

"Aku mau keluar dulu, Lily," pamitku sambil tersenyum.

Lily menghela napas. "Ya, hati-hati. Jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Itu tak akan pernah," gumamku. Aku kemudian tersenyum, dan melesat keluar dari toko kue milik Lily.

Targetku malam ini adalah Sonika! Yup, Sonika-sensei yang berani-beraninya menghardikku! Ah, itu dia rumahnya. Berwarna hijau gradasi kuning. Hm, warna yang bagus, walau sebentar lagi kamarnya akan tercampur warna merah! Hahaha!

Aku memasuki sebuah jendela yang tak terkunci dengan hati-hati. Rupanya ini kamar Sonika-sensei Kulihat Sonika-sensei sedang tidur. Ah, bagus sekali. Aku tersenyum, tanpa melepaskan jubah hitamku. Aku menggenggam sebuah belati, kemudian...

JLEB!

Belati itu kutusukkan ke kelopak mata Sonika-sensei yang sedang tertidur. Kontan saja ia menjerit namun segera kubekap mulutnya.

Matanya membelalak, meronta melepaskan diri. Samar-samar kudengar ia merintih kesakitan. Teruslah merintih! Aku tersenyum psikopat.

"Sonika-sensei..." ucapku lembut dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Ini hukuman buat Sonika-sensei karena telah menghardikku tadi..." lanjutku.

Sonika-sensei kembali membelalakkan mata kirinya yang masih bagus. Aku tersenyum, dan kucabut belati itu dari mata kanannya.

"Sepertinya ribet, ya, jika aku terus membekap Sonika-sensei? Bagaimana kalau... Kusayat dulu tenggorokanmu?" tanyaku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sonika-sensei, aku menyayat tenggorokannya dengan belatiku. Darah muncrat. Aku tertawa.

"Khu khu khu... Darah berwarna merah muncrat, indah sekali, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau menyumbangkannya banyak?" Tanganku yang memegang belati beralih ke perutnya. "Wah, perutmu mulus sekali, Sonika-sensei," pujiku. Tapi sesaat, aku menyeringai. "Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi!"

Aku menyayat perut Sonika-sensei secara perlahan-lahan. Aku ingin menikmati permainan ini, dan rintihan dari korbanku. Sonika-sensei berontak.

"Oh, kau nakal sekali, sih? Menyebalkan," gerutuku pelan. Aku menyayat wajah mulus Sonika-sensei dengan belati yang telah terasah tajam itu. Belati yang telah merenggut nyawa puluhan orang. Sonika-sensei berhenti berontak. Aku terkekeh. "Bagus! Sekarang, aku jadi bisa melanjutkan permainannya! Kau menikmatinya, kan?"

Aku kembali menyayat-nyayat perut Sonika-sensei. Hingga terobek. Aku semakin bersemangat dan merobek-robek perut Sonika-sensei hingga terlihat organ dalamnya. Untuk orang biasa, pasti merasa jijik. Tapi tidak denganku. Ini... Ini menyenangkan!

"Wah, aku jadi serasa belajar IPA," komentarku. "Nah, yang pertama. Ini adalah... Ginjal!" Aku menusuk ginjal Sonika-sensei hingga guruku itu memekik menarik-narik ginjal itu dengan belatiku hingga terlepas. Aku tertawa kecil, seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru.

"Setidaknya, ini cukup untuk menyumpal mulutmu, Sonika-sensei," ucapku dan menjejalkan ginjal itu ke mulut Sonika-sensei. Yah, setidaknya itu menghambatnya untuk menjerit.

Hm, aku memulai permainan lagi. Aku melihat-lihat isi perutnya, kemudian menusuk lambungnya. Sonika-sensei berontak hebat. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hihi," Aku terkikik pelan. Aku kemudian menusuk-nusuk ususnya sambil tersenyum psikopat. Sementara Sonika-sensei terus menerus muntah darah dan merintih kesakitan.

"Ahh~ Bosan~" keluhku. Perhatianku tertuju pada kuku Sonika-sensei. "Ahh~ Kuku sensei bagus, ya? Boleh kuminta?" tanyaku dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahku.

Tanganku menggapai tangan kiri Sonika-sensei, dari jubahku, kukeluarkan sebuah palu kecil namun bisa menghancurkan sesuatu. Ya, seperti kuku ini.

Aku menyeringai, dan mulai memukulkan palu itu ke kuku Sonika-sensei satu persatu hingga pecah. Sonika-sensei meronta, namun aku lebih kuat saat itu. Karena kuku di tangan kirinya sudah hancur semua, aku beralih ke tangan kanan Sonika-sensei.

Dengan belati, aku mencungkil-cungkil kuku Sonika-sensei hingga terlepas. Asyik sekali rasanya.

"Ahaha~ Darahmu banyak sekali, Sonika-sensei~" komentarku. Sekarang, semua kuku Sonika-sensei sudah hancur dan terlepas. Aku mulai beralih ke perutnya lagi. Kukoyak terus kulit-kulit itu, hingga terlihat tulang rusuk Sonika-sensei.

"Ini tulang, kan? Bagus juga," Aku mencengkram erat salah satu tulang rusuk Sonika-sensei, kemudian mencabutnya. Cukup mudah, karena aku biasa melakukannya.

"Akh!" pekik Sonika-sensei, ginjalnya menggelinding dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini nakal sekali, sih? Dasar menyebalkan," Aku menggerutu pelan dan menancapkan tulang rusuk itu ke mulut Sonika-sensei. "Biar kau diam."

Aku berpikir, akan 'bermain' apa lagi dengan Sonika-sensei. Sampai akhirnya...

"Aha!" Aku menjentikkan jari. "Kulitmu terlalu mulus, Sonika-sensei! Aku juga ingin melihat dagingmu," seringaiku. Aku mengambil belatiku dan beranjak ke tangannya dan mulai mengulitinya. Sonika-sensei berkali-kali memekik tertahan akibat 'permainan' yang aku lakukan.

"Terlalu berisik," komentarku datar. JLEB! Aku menancapkan belatiku ke leher Sonika-sensei. Dan berakhirlah riwayat guru menyebalkan itu. "Begitu lebih baik," lanjutku dan melanjutkan kegiatan menguliti Sonika-sensei.

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamar Sonika-sensei, jam 12. Aku harus pulang sekarang! Dan lagi, suara-suara gaduh terdengar dari luar. Aku buru-buru membereskan senjataku, dan melompat keluar jendela. Tak lama, terdengar jeritan histeris. Mungkin keluarganya. Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, aku harus segera pulang. Mungkin hari ini aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Tubuhku sangat belepotan darah.

"Lily!" Aku menggedor pintu toko kue ber-plang "Lily's Bakery" itu.

"Ah, Rin, ya?" Lily membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"_Tadaima_!" ucapku.

"_Okaeri_," balas Lily. "Bersihkan dulu dirimu, Rin. Kau sangat belepotan darah hari ini."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Khu khu khu... Kira-kira, siapa korbanku berikutnya?

**#Bersambung**


End file.
